


the mechanics behind existence

by Evelyn_fireheart



Series: if you saw me now (you'd be screaming) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I dont know whats happening but i love it, Immortal Tony Stark, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, just in case i guess, kind of, not team Cap friendly, probably, this sure as hell ain't about him but i really dont like him so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_fireheart/pseuds/Evelyn_fireheart
Summary: He hadn't realised his standards for humanity could get lower, but then Steve Rogers rocks up with his holier than thou attitude and smug-as-a-baby's-bottom smirk and really, Tony should have known.Then again, his madre had always taught forgiveness. A pity really, that she isn't here to instruct him upon it, seeing as Steve Roger's best bud choked her to death.Ah, karma.(Everyone knows that if Tony Stark wants you dead, you won't have enough time to beg before they're putting the nails in your coffin.)(Sadly for the Rogues, everyone but them knows that if Tony Stark wants you to suffer- well, good luck. There's no force in the goddamned universe who could stop him. He would know, he had seen it all.)





	the mechanics behind existence

_The Third awoke to a cacophony of silence._

 

_Light and dust collide in explosions of soundless energy, and their echoes of heat ripple over the streams of consciousness forming in the epicentre of the Third. They cast their mind back, the concept of memory being born as they delved through their developing mind for knowledge, of what they were unsure._

_Where they were, what was happening, perhaps. Releasing a stream of cut-off notes that would come to resemble screaming, they reached out with piercing strands of light for answers. For what may have been millennia, if time had come to be measured, those tendrils of restless power searched and dived through the universe, aching for reassurance that they were not alone. When they landed upon a glimmering jewel, the Third hummed and stopped searching for just a moment as they understood that, whatever this was, it was like them. It was life._

_Oh, the stories It told, the images it showed._

_Such beauty, in those creations. Such wonder, in those souls. As if in answer to a growing thrum in the Third's consciousness, the stone shone as bright as a neuron star, as inevitable as a supernova, and sang._

_The Third basked in it's adoration, dancing under the roiling power and emotion the tiny jewel bestowed upon It’s creation. The universe experienced its first occurrence of curiosity, and the first experience of a need to create. To make and do and forge as their creator had._

_So the infancy of the universe came to an end, and it grew and spread until the Third could once again feel loneliness thrumming, and reached out again. They bid goodbye to their creator, yet accepted the First Gift It offered to them._

_It dug it's talons into the Third and, through them, embedded in a sliver of It's power. A mighty gift, with more pure power than the universe had yet developed on its quest to expand into the Void. They tucked it deep inside themselves, until that parcel of star-forming power was hidden deep behind wells of power and thoughts. With a shiver of respect, they resumed their search._

 

_The first time a tendril touched upon life, **true life** , The Third burst into a flurry of dancing embers, and launched into a pacing king of relentlessness as they neared their goal. The meeting of the two consciousnesses resulted in an exquisite demolition of thousands of neutron stars; the most beautifully destructive sight the galaxies had yet seen._

 

_They were beginning and ending, destruction and creation and death itself as they danced together to the beat of the Universe._

_Together, they_ _discovered the wonders of creation and all life entailed. Reaching tendrils scoped out lightyears of life sprawled out over milleniums of growth, and explored them with curiosity any newborn would have. And when the Tenth form of true_ _life grew to be, the Third and the Fourth rejoiced as one for the new names they were gifted._

_The young race on the star-blasted planet was naïve, but their minds were open to a form of sentiency hither unknown. Some part of their miniscule consciousnesses recognised them and their power and quantified them into accessible, mortal terms. The Third was seen by many o_ _f their infinite capabilities, and named for them as The All-Mother, Fixer, Life-Giver, Curse-breaker. Later, they would be known simply as The Creator, or, the Mechanic._

_For they were the forger of civilisation, the polar opposite of The Fourth's great destiny._


End file.
